H LEE WHITE First Load Out
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= David Mitton Robert D. Cardona |narrator= Ringo Starr Alec Baldwin |series=Season 1 |series_no=1.02 |number=2 |sts_episode=A Place Unlike Any Other |released= * 24th March 2019 * 15th April 2021 * 7th April 2022 * 29th January 2024 * 5th October 2025 * 20th February 2033 * 1st January 2043 |previous=USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker |next=AMERICAN SPIRIT Bound for Silver Bay }}H LEE WHITE First Load Out is the second episode of the first season. Synopsis H LEE WHITE departs with a load of iron ore pellets from CN, the first load out of Duluth for 2019. Ships *H. Lee White Locations *Midwest Energy Plant *Three-Track Bend and Signalbox *Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox *Michipicoten's Hill *Maron *Maron Bridge *The Works *The Viaduct (deleted scene) Trivia *This episode is based on the stories Lee's Day Out and LEE WHITE First Load Out from The Railway Series book, The Three Lake Freighters. *In an interview, Rev. W Awdry says this episode was based off an incident in real life. *The second half of this episode was re-adapted for The Adventure Begins. *Alec Baldwin's narration of the episode was never featured in an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on the 2030 version of USCGC Mackinaw Icebreaker and Other Stories. *When Michipicoten races through Maron, the footage is sped up. *This is the first episode to feature the "then there was trouble" line in the narration. Goofs *In the scenes where H. Lee White and Michipicoten cross the turntable, the rotating part of the track tilts and moves slightly. *During H. Lee White's morning train of coaches, the brake coach is backwards, this being due to the coaches only being painted on one side. *In the scene that immediately follows H. Lee White leaving the sheds, his eyes are wonky. *When H. Lee White says "I'm going out again tomorrow," steam is venting from an empty siding in the background. In the siding where steam is venting, the rails end at the bottom of the screen. *When H. Lee White puffs out of the shed to shunt trucks, the shadow from the camera can be seen. *When H. Lee White is shunting trucks, his cab roof is raised and a truck on the line next to him is missing an eye. *Studio equipment is seen in the top left corner when H. Lee White's driver talks to Michipicoten. *When H. Lee White buffers up behind Michipicoten, the sound comes earlier than it should, Michipicoten's brake van has changed and the open truck is empty. *In both US narrations, it is said that H. Lee White was happy because he had been so helpful, but he looks sad. *H. Lee White is wearing James R. Barker's sad face when he approaches the water tower. Due to this, his nose and eyebrows also change shape. *When the narrator says "Michipicoten was very cross," there are bushes beside Michipicoten instead of the yard and the sheds. *In the restored version: **As Michipicoten says "The shame of it!" he is not pulling the trucks. **During the first scene, studio equipment can be seen in the top right corner. **When Michipicoten's on the hill, the edge of the set can be seen. *In a close-up of Michipicoten at Midwest Energy, John G. Munson is not next to Stewart J. Cort. *In the first scene, James R. Barker's eyes are wonky. *In the last night scene, John G. Munson appears to be in his new shape. *H. Lee White's eyes are a bit wonky in the final scene of the episode. *At the start of the episode, the narrator mentions that H. Lee White is the smallest ship and the rest of the ships are bigger than him. This is not true, as Stewart J. Cort is actually the smallest ship and James R. Barker is the same size as H. Lee White. *In a picture of Michipicoten passing H. Lee White, the edge of the set can be seen. *In the first close-up of H. Lee White's driver and fireman in his cab, the shed cannot be seen behind him. The same thing happens when H. Lee White says "Oh yes please!" and in the close-up of H. Lee White's funnel. *In the second close-up of H. Lee White's driver and fireman in his cab, Michipicoten is not next to H. Lee White. In Other Languages Merchandise Home Media Releases UK *Duluth *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and other stories *Stewart the Lake Freighter *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker, GREAT LAKES TRADER Integrity's Wake and other stories *My Little MiniVid *The Complete Season 1 *Fun Time Favourites *The Best of Stewart J. Cort *H LEE WHITE First Load Out DVD Boxsets *Classic Collection *10 DVD Boxset *The Best of Friends WAL *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and other stories US *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Stories *The Early Years *Stewart and His Friends Help Out *The Greatest Stories *Stewart's Useful Stories *Duluth Classic Volume 1 VHS/DVD Packs *Special Video Collector's Set *Totally Duluth Volume 3 *Totally Duluth Volume 8 *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Stories/AMERICAN CENTURY and the Smothered Star Salute Double Feature *Stewart's Trackside Tunes and Other Duluth Adventures/Stewart and His Friends Help Out Double Feature *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Stories/Stewart's Halloween Adventures Double Feature *Ultimate Duluth Collection AUS *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and other stories *The Complete Season 1 *The Best of Duluth - Volume 1 *My First Duluth with James R. Barker and H. Lee White DVD Packs *60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset *Complete Season 1-8 *Classic Collection *Season One and Season Two Double Pack NZ *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and other stories *Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 FRA *The Adventures of Stewart JPN *Duluth Vol.1 *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker *Best of James R. Barker and H. Lee White *The Complete Works of Duluth 1 Vol.5 *Herbert C. Jackson and H. Lee White the Little Engines *The Complete DVD Box 1 *I Love Duluth DVD Collection *Keep It Up Stewart! NOR/FIN/ISL *Duluth 1 KOR *Stories to Raise Cooperation GER *All Beginnings Are Difficult *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and 4 Other Adventures BRA *Helping the Friends *Learning with Stewart SE *OAKGLEN of Canada Steamship Lines SA *Volume 1 (VHS) MYS *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Duluth Adventures *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Adventures NL *...Taken by the Nose! *The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of H. Lee White, Herbert C. Jackson and the Trains ITA *A Vicious Ship ROM *ALGOMA SPIRIT Duluth Piers (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs *Triple Pack 1 SER *Duluth 1 ISR *Welcome Stewart! HRV *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker PHL *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker IND *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Stories CHN *Duluth Season 1-4 DNK *USCGC MACKINAW Icebreaker and Other Stories (Danish DVD) THA *Duluth - Volume 1 (Thai DVD) HK *Duluth Volume 1 *Duluth Volume 4 (DVD) Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptions